


Missing You

by Sinistretoile



Series: Love Letters from Captain Nicholls [3]
Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Letters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile





	Missing You

My loving angel,  
This letter finds me down trodden and missing you quite terribly. I received both of your letters. Forgive me for not writing sooner, but the Germans have kept us quite busy.  
I shall tell you, my sweet girl, a story about one of the boys in the platoon. He met a girl in the village. Her English was broken and his German even more so, but they shared an innocent affection. That affection blossomed into love in these past few months. We tried to warn him. That her parents would not approve nor consent, but he professed his love and asked for her hand. We were correct in our assumptions. The parents refused and had made arrangements to ship her off to family along the southern border.  
This boy, bless his soul, convinced her to run away with him. His commanding officers and her parents got wind of their plans and put an end to them. But the lovers would not be swayed. They fled in the night but we caught by the night watch. The girl, she jumped off the bridge. We're assuming she hit her head on the riverbottom and drowned. They found her body down stream. We assumed the boy tried to catch her as she jumped. His shoulder wrenched and she fell anyway. The look on his face, my darling. It was tragedy. We found him this morning, a sobbing mess.  
The death of their love saddens me. And it makes me feel your absence all the more. Yet, my memories are not all pure. I miss your sweetness and love, but I also miss your passion and wanton desire. I'll warn you, my darling, I have had more than a few drinks. So if my words offend, I am so very sorry. Forgive your loving betrothed.  
Do you remember the first time we took my father's motorcar on a drive in the country? Of course you do. Your breasts bounced so prettily in the passenger seat. I licked my lips with a desire to taste them. When you asked, I lied and told you I was thirsty. You knew of my lie, clever girl. For though you sat so daintily and lady-like, your skirt rode up, teasing me with your slender thighs.  
Then we stopped for a picnic but ate nothing. I'm tormenting myself thinking of way you felt beneath me. Your body's initial resistance, then snug welcome. The way your skin flushed a pretty pink in our passion. I can hear your soft moans and if I try hard enough, I can feel your hands moving over my back and shoulders. My body knows yours and misses it. Even now, it aches for you, throbbing and hard. Exacerbated by drink and loneliness. Oh, my sweet girl, I need you. To be sheathed so completely inside you, that you're shaking and panting with effort not to cum from that alone.  
Forgive me, my love, forgive this verbal torment. My heart and body miss you, ache for you. I cannot help myself. Know that tonight, my bed is warm with the memory of your body and the whiskey in my veins.

With all my heart,  
Captain James Nicholls


End file.
